The Guy in The Bar
by Procrastinating Timelord
Summary: Jamie has just moved to Chicago from Springfield. Successfully escaping an abusive relationship she's looking for someone in Chicago. She meets a friendly bartender who sets her up with a pretty cool guy.
**(Please Review! This story means A LOT to me I think its going to be my best yet!)**

She walked into Molly's knowing that something would go wrong. She liked the atmosphere of the place but her only problem is she walked in alone. "What on earth am i doing here! Im just a lonely girl waiting for some drunk guy to hit on me..." She walked to the bar. "Hey what can i get ya?" A hispanic woman asked her. "Long Island Ice tea..." "You got it..." She walked away. Her eyes scanned the room for anyone she recognized. Jamie had just gotten out of a abusive relationship, her wounds physically had healed but her emotional wounds would stay around awhile.

"Heres that tea..." "Thanks..." "Ive never seen you in here before whats your name?" "Jamie, yeah i just relocated here in Chicago i was in Springfield before..." "Nice... I'm Gabby by the way..."

"Nice to meet you Gabby..."

We became good friends. I came to Molly's once a week on tuesday nights. The same crowd was there every time.

"I wouldnt if i were you..." She noted one night . I was gazing at a good looking police guy. "Hmm?" I mumbled. "His girlfriend is pretty protective and shes always armed..." "Thanks..." I sighed. "Are you actually looking for someone?" "I guess... Nothing could be as bad as my last relationship..." I had told her bits and pieces of my story. "I will keep an eye out for you..." I smiled back. (After I left)

"Hey Tonio!" Gabby greeted her brother. "Hey Gabs..."

"Why do you look so depressed?"

"That girl i went on a date with..."

"Monica?"

He nodded.

"she wants to let me know she would never take herself off the market unless we got married..."

"Oooh..." She groaned.

"Yeah..." He replied "i hope you dont mind me asking but who was that woman talking to you like 5 minuets ago..."

Gabby's brain started to go wild. "Just a friend... She's single... Are you interested?"

He shrugged. "Whats she like?"

"Pretty smart, she has a good sense of humor, and she is like you... I will set you up next tuesday..." He nodded his head. "Alright..."

Jamie walked in right on schedule. Gabby smiled. "Jamie! Hey!" "Hey Gabby." She greeted. "I got some news. Ive set a friend of mine on a blind date... With you..." "What?" "He's on that side of the room and he has a tequila... And i put a long island ice tea in front of him.. I promise you will love him..."

Jamie sighed. "Ok..." As she walked towards the far corner of the room. That guy had a whiskey, that one has a beer... Tequila! She saw a tequila and a long island ice tea in front of a pair of hands. She refused to look up from the table wondering if he was hot or not. She slowly looked up. "Holy crap! he's hot!" She screamed in her head. "Hi..." She stuttered. "Hey... Are you Jamie?" He asked already knowing the answer. "Yeah..." "I'm Antonio" he smiled as he stood up and shook her hand.

She knew he was hot and so far polite... But would he be the one?

"I'm Jamie, nice to meet you, " i replied trying to give my best smile. He was looking straight into my eyes. Could he see right though me and see my past? Did i not put enough makeup on my neck to cover my scars? He was smiling though so hopefully that was a good sign. He motioned her to sit across from him at the table. "So." He sighed. "So." She replied. "You from Springfield?" "Yeah i grew up there, i just moved here for a job." "What do you work as?" "I'm a technician at Chicago Med in the radiology department." "Nice." "what do you do?" I asked him. "Im a Detective in the 21 district i work in a special team called intelligence." "Well now i sound extra cool being a not so much a doctor while your a specialized Detective." She replied.

He chuckled. "I think its cool." "Any family here in Chicago or is it just you?" "Just me... What about you?" "Well i better tell you this sooner or later... Gabby over there," he pointed to his sister. "Shes my sister. My parents live here in Chicago as well."

"Really? Wow... I did not expect that." "I hope that doesn't change how..." "Oh no it doesnt..."


End file.
